1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor energy detector for detecting an energy ray such as radiation.
2. Related Background Art
As this type of the semiconductor energy detector, for example, one as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication H5-150049 (published in 1993) has been known. This semiconductor energy detector disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication H5-150049 includes an N-type silicon wafer. A large number of grooves are formed on a surface of this silicon wafer, and a P-type diffusion region is formed so as to be located on a bottom portion of each groove. Then, an electrode composed of metal such as aluminum is formed on the surface side of the silicon wafer, and is electrically connected to a part of the P-type diffusion region. On a full back surface side thereof, an electrode composed of metal such as aluminum is formed. Moreover, a scintillator is fixed to each groove in an insertion manner.